Before the Fellowship A Love Story
by Island Dreamer87
Summary: This story is set in the Woodland Realm of the Elves, and Legolas is the main character. He falls madly in love with an elf named Nitriel, but then finds out he must leave his home. It's a romantic tale and puts emphasis on Legolas’ thoughts and feeling
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens characters. Sadly, I don't own Legolas and his wonderful features, his soft blonde hair...hmm...Sorry, I am rambling on. Let's talk about the characters I do own shall we? I own Nitriel, Nephilio,Setafil,and all of the trees, lofts and streams that I have named, that I am too lazy to list now at the moment.

Author's Note: If you enjoy reading a cheesy love story about the hottest guy in the universe (and Middle-earth), then I think you will really enjoy this story. At least I hope you will find it interesting. I am not trying to sound professional in my writing; I just wrote this one day because I am home schooled and I don't have a life. And I probably should add that I was bored. Don't get me wrong... I do have a life, but I find it more enjoyable when I am writing or thinking about Legolas. So if you don't like it sorry. I Personally think it's cheesy, but my friends get a good laugh out of it. Anyways, read at your own risk. The story is how you see it. To you it could be a strong comedy, romance, or adventure. So however you portray this story, I hope it will entertain you in one way or another. I am pretty sure that you will find more entertainment in reading this long authors note, but whatever. Life goes on. Last of all I would like to thank J.R.R Tolkien for writing the entire Lord of the Rings books to make my imagination run free and create this wonderful cough story. Thank you again Mr. Tolkien. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

It was a cold and cloudless night in the woodland realm of the elves. The stars glowed in the crystal clear sky like diamonds. The moon hung in the sky with its brilliant light lighting up the lonely roads of Middle-earth. The midnight air blew softly over Legolas' face. He was sitting on a rock by the ledge of the stream. It wasn't unusual for elves to be up after dark for that was when they cleared their thoughts and spent time in the woods. Legolas went to the same rock by the stream occasionally. Legolas went to the stream and drank from it with his hand. He sprung up from the rock and quickly returned to his loft in the tree of Enquina where there he lived alone. It was about resting time for him. He wasn't weary or tired, but he knew he needed his strength for the next day to come.

Legolas rose early the next morning and greeted his friend Nephilio. "Good morning Nephilio."

"Good morning to you Legolas. I have just gotten word from the woodland council that there is going to be an important gathering this afternoon at the tree of Anitriel. Setafil wanted me to tell you that they need you there before sundown."

"Did Setafil tell you what this gathering is about Nephilio?"

"No, but it sounded very important. It is not to be talked about much around these parts."

"I will not say a word about this. Thank you very much Niphilio."

"How is your sister doing, Niphilio?"

"Why she is doing fine, why do you ask about her? Do you have a sudden interest in her Legolas?"

"Of course not, she is a mere child."

"But she will be declared an adult pretty soon you know."

"I know. But I think of her as more of a good friend. She does not feel any sort of affection toward me does she?"

"Of course not. She has her eyes set on Disigio."

"I do not know what women see in him. What does he posses that I do not?"

"I do not know Legolas, but whatever it is I surely need it. Now I have not told anyone about this, but I heard that Nitriel has said some things about you Legolas."

"Really? I knew she had affection towards me."

"Well, Legolas, she had affection toward you, but probably not the kind you would like. She called you arrogant and conceited."

"She used such language toward me?"

"She also said that any woman would be crazy to love you. Or even worse, wed you."

"Why would a woman say such things towards me?"

"I am kind to nature. I have nothing but respect toward everyone in the woodland realm. I do not understand why she would say such a thing."

"It might be because her grandfather Netrio and your grandfather Fellofo never did see eye to eye on things. They almost started a war right here in the woodland realm over nothing."

"That could be the reason, but I do not understand why she would want to carry on the cruelty of her grandfather upon me."

"Well Legolas, you can sit her and figure it out or you could go ask her."

"That is exactly what I am going to do. Thank you Nephilio."

"Farewell Legolas."

Legolas skipped over some rocks in the stream and headed toward the maiden's loft at the tree of Sofra where all the unwed women stayed and learned the magic of the woods. Legolas walked nervously up to the silk curtain that hung from the entrance of Sofra. He rang a bell to let the women know that there was an elven man entering the loft. He walked through the garden of waterfalls and quickly spotted Nephilio's sister, who was not yet part of the Sofra tree. "Hello Melia."

"Oh Prince Legolas, we were not planning for any elven men to be visiting us today."

"I have some business to take care of. Do you happen to know where Nitriel is at these hours?"

"She is at the stream of Galla meditating."

"Do you know when she will be done?"

"She just began to meditate. She usually takes up to two movements of the sun."

"Will you ask her to meet me at the old Sanobra tree after nightfall?"

"Of course, Prince Legolas, I would be honored."

"Thank you Nitriel, and you can just call me Legolas. Farewell."

Legolas walked slowly out of the waterfall garden and back through the silk entrance of Sofra. He glided across the nice cool blades of grass and headed toward the tree of Anitriel where he would meet with the council of the woodland realm.

Legolas went up the steep hill and climbed over the bulging roots of the biggest tree in the woodland realm. The tree of Anitriel. He could hear loud voices from the council fort. He walked a little hesitantly to the fort and opened the door with an uneasy feeling. He was not sure whether the loud voices were voices of excitement or of anger. He walked in and everyone seemed to look at him with excited eyes. He slowly walked in and the head of the council, Setafil, greeted him. "Legolas, you have finally arrived."

"Yes, what are we gathered here for?"

"We have gotten word from Rivendell that there has been a great disturbance in the peace of Middle-earth. The one ring of evil has been revived again by the Dark Lord Sauron.

"How can this be!?" Legolas exclaimed.

"The forces of evil have joined together. We are thinking that they are going to attack all of Middle-earth and conquer all the land."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We are going to send a few elven men, the wisest of our council, to go to Rivendell and help men, dwarves, and a few hobbits to decide what to do with the ring of power, which is not on its way to Rivendell as we speak. Legolas we want you to go."

"It would be a great honor for me to help. I will do my best to protect our land. Who is the ring bearer?"

"It is a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins."

"How did a hobbit get a hold of the ring of evil?"

"That, Legolas, is another long story."

"I will try my best to represent the woodland realm."

"Thank you Legolas. You will be going with Kalor and Rimof in three days. You will meet Elrond at the entrance to Rivendell. Meet us back here in three days before the sun rises and you will head out on your horses. Be prepared for battle. There are ring wraiths on the loose. Also beware of the orcs."

"We will be prepared. You can count on us Setafil."

"Council dismissed."

Legolas walked slowly down the path to his loft. He was thinking about the journey ahead. What really bothered him was the idea that the dwarves, which he despised, were going to be there. As he was walking into his loft he remembered that he was supposed to meet Nitriel at the old tree of Sambora. He walked on the bridge and crossed the stream. He looked up and saw that Nitriel wasn't there. He waited for a few moments and then he looked up and saw her walking gracefully down the steps of the stream. When he saw her he felt something in his heart that he had never felt before, except in his dreams. He felt queer as he walked toward her. He stepped over on the rock and smiled at her. She gave a grim smile. Legolas saw that she wasn't very happy. Despite, she still glowed with her radiant beauty. She seemed like an angel. Even though Legolas knew how she felt about him, he was oddly attracted to her. "Good evening to you Nitriel."

"Good evening Legolas. I got your message. Why did you want to see me?"

"I have heard that you have been saying things about me that are not true."

"It is not true that you are conceited and arrogant just like your grandfather?"

"Of course not. My grandfather was not like that either. You definitely do not know me very well Nitriel. I have known you for a long time and I do not see anything wrong with you. Well actually I think you are perfect the way you are."

"You think I am perfect? But no one is perfect."

"I think you are Nitriel."

"Maybe I misjudged you Legolas. But that does not change the way I feel about you."

"That is all right. So you just do not like me because of my grandfather?"

"I did not say I did not like you. I said that you are conceited and arrogant. They are totally different things."

"So you are fond of me?"

"I did not say that either."

"Then what are you saying? Tell me."

"I...I...I...guess what I am trying to say is that I...I...cannot take it anymore. I...I guess what I am trying to say is that...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: see last chapter...

**Chapter Two**

"What is it Nitriel?"

"I do not know how to say this."

"I...I...love you. I have loved you for the longest time Legolas. I did not mean the things I said about you. I think you are perfect. I was afraid you would not like me so I said those things about you. Now that you said that you thought I was perfect I thought it was the right time to tell you how I feel. I am so sorry. Forgive me. I have been hiding this from you so long, but I could not hide it any more. I love you. I love you so much. I...I...have to go."

"Wait! Nitriel!"

Legolas tried to chase Nitriel, but she disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Legolas was astonished. He was in pure shock. All he wanted to do was to run after her and hold her in his arms like he had dreamt of for so long. He didn't want to scare her off so he controlled himself and headed toward his loft. _Could this be my love that I have dreamt of for so long? I know she has to be the one? Now that she has professed her love to me I should do the same to her. I shall do it at sunrise tomorrow. _Legolas went to sleep with great excitement.

Legolas woke up an hour before the sun came up. He got ready and headed off toward the tree Sofra where he would hopefully meet his love. He came up once again to the silk curtain that led to the entrance of the maiden's loft. He walked in slowly and noticed that no one seemed to be up at. The whole loft seemed so peaceful and quiet. He walked over across the waterfalls that seemed to flow so gently. The water sparkled in the sunlight of morning. He looked off into the stream of Galla where he felt she would be. She was standing on a patch of tall grass with white flowers; the sun shining on her beautiful face with elegance and grace. She turned toward him with astonishment. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Well, I came to see you. After last night I had to see your beautiful face."

"I have been wanting to see you too. I guess I am a little shy."

"You do not have to be shy around me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you too."

"I have dreamed about this wonderful moment and now it has come true. I am so sorry for saying those awful things about you. I truly love you too. With every breath I have I love you."

"The things you said about me I have put behind in the past. Now it is time to think about you and me in the future."

Legolas walked slowly up to Nitriel. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and tenderly stroked her soft yellow tresses. When he stared into her eyes it seemed like an eternity. He just stood still, not knowing what to do next. He put his hand on her face and gently touched her soft, flawless skin. He slowly bent down where they could see each other eye to eye and then he kissed her as he was caressing her lovingly in his arms. He let go of her and sat down on a rock that was sitting next to her. She sat next to him on the rock that perfectly fit two people. He grabbed her hand in his with a light grasp. "You must be crazy Nitriel."

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard that you said that any woman would be crazy to love me, or even wed me."

"Oh, you heard that? I was out of my mind when I said that. And you are right I am crazy. I am crazy for you Legolas."

"How would you like to wed me? Nitriel will you wed me?"

"Oh Legolas this is a dream come true. Yes, yes I would love to wed my one and only love. When shall we be wed?"

"As soon as possible. Oh! Wait I forgot about the council meeting in Rivendell."

"What council meeting?"

"I have to leave in two days to help defeat the ring of evil."

"Will you have to fight?"

"I do not know. I have to defend our land. You will wait for me? When I come back we can have our wedding."

"I will wait an eternity for you my love." Legolas quickly kissed Nitriel and left for the realm to tell Niphilio of the great news.

Although Nitriel said she could wait in her heart, she new that him leaving world rip her apart. "I have waited long enough for Legolas all my life. I can not wait any longer." As Nitriel ran into the woods she tried to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks onto the dusty road.

Legolas walked toward the crystal stream that lay before him. At that moment he felt lonely. . .loneliness he had never felt in his life. But at the same time he felt as if he could soar in the air. He felt as if he could do anything. He felt happy, of course, because he was thinking of Nitriel, yet sad because of the task that he had to accomplish for the council and for Middle-earth.

As Legolas walked across the stream he saw a shadow. He merely ignored it for he was occupied with his thoughts. As he carried on to the forest he felt something grab tightly around his neck and pull him to the ground. He was immediately startled and tried to defend himself by grabbing his opponent's neck and also strangling him. As he did he realized that it was no opponent; this was but his good friend Niphilio.

"Niphilio!"

"Legolas!"

"What were you doing to me?"

"I just was playing around. . .that is all. I did not know that you would so quickly defend yourself with such a strong hand. Believe me; I will not be doing that again."

"Oh, well it's all right." Legolas laughed.


End file.
